The Mistress's Servant
by BlackWolfOfTheTurks
Summary: Ming Ming is the only daughter of a wealthy family, and is constantly being followed by Mariam, her personal servant, for whom she harbours enormous hatred. Mariam is forced to endure the mistreatment, until she meets a certain boy...
1. The Girls in the Howard Mansion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was a beautiful morning, despite being winter. The sun shone unhindered by clouds, and only a slight, chilly breeze characteristic of the current season was present. Within the majestic mansion of the Howard family, a young girl of fourteen was comfortably seated in her velvet bedroom chair, having her perfect nails painted pink by her personal servant, who was another girl of her exact age, older by only a couple of months. However, there was a tremendous difference between these two fourteen-year-olds. The girl having her nails being done was the only child of the Howard family, and their pride and joy. Her name was Ming Ming, and her extravagant beauty was marred only by her stigmatised personality. To begin with, she was spoilt rotten, as expected from the daughter of a rich family such as hers. Secondly, she was unbelievably sarcastic, further enhanced by her pride. She took joy in being mean to others, and was extremely selfish and rude. She also showed tendencies of being a crybaby, when getting what she wanted proved difficult. But worst of all, worse even than any of these nasty traits, was her cruel hatred towards her personal servant.

This servant girl went by the name of Mariam, and she was entirely different from the nasty girl before her. She was kind and gentle, and had a funny sense of humour, which often cracked Ming Ming's mother up, much to her rage. Unlike Ming Ming, Mariam originally came from a tribe known as the 'Saint Shields', however, the elders abandoned her when she was a mere baby, and left her on the doorstep of the Howard family. Leo and Gracia Howard had heard the childish wailing coming from outside their front door, and were more than a little shocked to find a baby girl swaddled in brown cloth lying there! Luckily though, they had succumbed and taken her in, deciding to raise her as their daughter's personal servant, who at the time was also a baby.

Leo Howard was American, whilst his wife, Gracia Yadomaru was Japanese. Since Leo was rather dark-skinned, Ming Ming had obtained the same skin tint, but had the glorious pearly blue hair colour as her mother's. Her eyes also resembled her mother's, which were a dark orange colour. She enjoyed wearing make-up, which usually consisted of light green eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. In contrast, Mariam had creamy white skin and midnight blue hair, which shone spectacularly and fell down her back. Her eyes were a magnificent jade colour, an ocular hue shared by all members of her former tribe. However, if Ming Ming was beautiful, it was nothing compared to Mariam. Her heart-shaped face was so beautiful that it made Ming Ming burn with jealousy.

What angered Ming Ming and fuelled her hatred towards Mariam was the fact that Mariam, though being a mere servant, was very well taken care of by the Howards. Leo and Gracia treated Mariam like their own daughter, and granted her the privilege of owning several fashionable outfits, which she could call her own. Mariam delighted in choosing and donning the clothes, as well as trying to put on make-up as Ming Ming did. She secretly admired Ming Ming, and was deeply hurt that she hated her unconditionally. Throughout her childhood, Mariam had always hoped that she would somehow manage to befriend Ming Ming. She had always hoped that perhaps Ming Ming would abandon her hatred and jealousy towards her and begin viewing her as a sister, but unfortunately there was an enormous gap between hope and reality. Even when the two were small children, Ming Ming always wanted the toys that Mariam had, because in her eyes, Mariam had no right for them. Mariam had no right for anything, she didn't even deserve to be here, in her own house! But here Mariam was going to stay...

...and Ming Ming didn't like it one bit.


	2. Hurt

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Mariam stood behind Ming Ming in front of the intricately carved mirror, gently combing her hair. She was helping Ming Ming prepare for her friends' arrival at 3 o' clock that afternoon, friends that Mariam secretly didn't like one bit. They were three girls, ranging from thirteen to fifteen years old, and all were as proud and nasty as Ming Ming. Unfortunately for Mariam, they all shared the same equal distaste towards her as well.

Today, Ming Ming had chosen her favourite crimson dress, with a lilac sash draped over the hips and light yellow tights with red diamond pattern. She had not put on her shoes yet, which were waiting in the corner: a magnificent pair of lime coloured heels with delicate diamonds adorning the front.

On the other hand, Mariam was wearing a black, ruffled, chinese top and a short, matching skirt whose ruffles spread out around her. She had a large black bow at the back, tied around the waist, and black stockings adorned with large flower patterns, some of which were actual flowers attached. Finally, she had on a pair of black, silk heels and a black choker around her neck, with a big red rose flower attached to its side.

"Ouch! You pulled my hair you idiot!" Ming Ming snapped irritably while Mariam ran the comb's fine teeth through her shiny hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mariam, knowing exactly what would follow.

"Stupid, savage beast! You're such a good-for-nothing loser! I don't even know why I stick with you! I mean, a beautiful princess like me has no need for a mere, tribal witch like you," Ming Ming retorted angrily.

You're no princess... Thought Mariam in annoyance, trying her best to keep her face devoid of any emotion.

"And you have such drab taste! I mean, where are the colours? Why do you always wear so much black, it's disgusting! You'll cramp my style! Ugh!" Ming Ming went on: "I'll bet it's because you don't appreciate what my mother and father give you! Why, if it were me you'd be on the slave market, where you are fit to be!"

Mariam began to feel anger boiling up in the pit of her stomach, but she was so used to being insulted by her that she had learned to suppress it. Placing the comb on the bedside table, she said: "There, you're done."

"Ugh, are you blind? You still have my bow and hair jewels to put in, AND my shoes! I swear, sometimes I wonder whether you even have brains up there!" said Ming Ming.

"I meant your hair-ugh, never mind," Mariam reached over to pick up the big red bow from the table; it was no use trying to get your way with Ming Ming.

"I think it's that filthy tribe you were born in, yes that must be it. A tribe of no-brains, hah!" Ming Ming laughed cruelly as Mariam arranged the bow around Ming Ming's hair. Gritting her teeth, she scooped up the hair jewels and began attaching them around the bow, on the right side of Ming Ming's bouncy fringe.

"Hurry up. If my friends arrive before I'm done I'll see that you get a nasty beating that will keep you from sitting down for a week!" Ming Ming threatened, glaring at Mariam in the mirror.

"Your hair is done. Now for your shoes," said Mariam, walking over to the pair in the corner.

"Be careful with them! I better not find any dirt on them!" Ming Ming slumped down on her desk chair and waited impatiently as Mariam slid her feet in the heels. When she was done, Ming Ming quickly stood up, taking care to thread on Mariam's fingers on her way up. Mariam glared at her back, nursing her fingers as she got up and followed her hateful mistress. As they went down the staircase, the doorbell rang and Ming Ming said: "You're lucky, a minute more up there and you would have been punished for making me late!"

Mariam ignored her and advanced towards the door, twisted the golden knob and opened it, revealing Ming Ming's friends.

"Ming Ming!" they chirped, rushing in and nearly bowling Mariam over: "How are you sweetie?"

"Hi girls! I'm great! Come on in! And close the door jackass!" she added to Mariam.

Ming Ming's friends were Queen, Hikaru and Hiyori. Queen had short black hair and very dark brown eyes, which were always slitted in a belittling glare, and beneath which was a tiny beautyspot. Hikaru had short and curly pink hair, lilac eyes and big, round glasses. Hiyori had long, dark green hair and dark yellow eyes, and was rather pretty.

The four spoilt brats waltzed into the sitting room, and seated themselves in the plump upholstery surrounding the dark coffee table. Mariam soon followed with a silver tray of frosted cupcakes, which she began serving them.

"I wonder Ming Ming, why do you bother keeping this piece of filth around?" said Queen, gesturing towards Mariam.

"Yeah Ming Ming, she's soooo not like us! I mean look at her! Absolutely pathetic! A street dog would look better than her!" Hikaru laughed, a laugh laced with sarcasm.

"Well, I absolutely agree with you of course, but well, she does make good for entertainment doesn't she? Think of her as a mere puppet, a toy for our enjoyment," said Ming Ming.

"You see, Mariam?" Hiyori spat out her name: "Nobody wants you. Even your own family abandoned you! You're such a waste of skin! And you're so dumb, and ridiculously ugly, and a bunch of other stuff!"

The four laughed cruelly at poor Mariam, who had no choice but to stare back emotionlessly. But on the inside, her heart was twisting in pain, and her stomach was gripping itself in rage.


	3. Aches and Pains

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Mariam rushed off to the kitchen to deliver the empty tray, trying her best to hold back tears. She was biting her lip so hard that she almost drew out blood. How could they have the heart to insult her, and in such a ruthless manner, when she had never been anything but kind to them? Why did they find such pleasure in tormenting her, when all she did was serve them? Well, the answer was rather clear in many ways: they were spoilt brats who thought so highly of themselves that they regarded lesser individuals as worthless. But this was probably an understatement, because the four clearly hated her, and hatred wasn't very easy to spawn unless the other did something to spur it. What had she ever done?

"Mariam?" a sweet female voice said, followed by the sound of heels clicking on the polished kitchen floor. Mariam turned around, to see Ming Ming's mother standing there.

", good afternoon," Mariam answered politely: "Something you need?"

"No dear, I was just a tad concerned about you. I...I heard my daughter and her friends insulting you again..." said Gracia, a saddened look tugging down her beautiful facial features.

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to it," said Mariam, but Gracia wasn't pleased.

"You shouldn't be! It's not fair on you, after all you do for her, for them! I often tell Ming Ming to stop treating you so badly, to begin regarding you as a sister...but, I'm afraid she only ignores me," said Gracia.

"I...I see. It's not your fault , don't blame yourself," Mariam replied, knowing that Gracia was very fond of her.

"I just want you to know dear, if ever you feel you want to talk, you know where I am. And I apologise in my daughter's place, forgive her, please," said Gracia in a pleading tone.

"Thank you . And I hold no grudges," said Mariam, returning a smile. She felt just as sorry for Gracia, because after all, she had always respected Mariam and treated her like her own daughter. She had never scolded her, and had always granted any of Mariam's wishes. Had it not been for Ming Ming, Mariam would actually be quite happy.

That evening at 6 o' clock, Mariam sat in her bedroom, gazing out the window, admiring the evening sky. This was also a privilege: she had her own bedroom, whereas any other servant would have their private quarters. Having her own bedroom relieved her of her servant position and elevated her to one of a family member.

She was currently in her casual clothes: a short dress with circular stripes that met each other in loops, and coloured in black, magnolia and powder blue. Her hair was gathered in a huge, curly ponytail, with a matching bow tied around it.

She was feeling rather peaceful when all of a sudden, the door was slammed open and Ming Ming stormed in, evidently in a fit of rage. Mariam had barely turned to look at her when Ming Ming savagely grabbed a fistful of her ponytail and twisted her head back.

"You sick, dirty, sack of garbage! You went whining off to my mum, didn't you? About how we were being so mean to you, you pathetic monster!" she raged, backhanding Mariam hard across the face.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Mariam protested, trying to prise Ming Ming's fingers off her hair.

"Listen up, filth. If you ever go and lie to my mother again just to get me into trouble, I swear, I'll do everything in my power to get you thrown out into the streets, where scum like you belong! Understand?" Ming Ming shouted, shaking Mariam's head.

"Lying? I wasn't lying! You're always so mean to me, and you know it! You always insult me and hurt me, you hate me for no reason!" said Mariam, her own anger rising within her.

"Are you actually answering back?" Ming Ming looked as though she was about to have a fit. Her face was blotched red with anger, and a burning fire emanated in her eyes.

"Yes! I am! Because I'm...I'm not your puppet!" Mariam shouted.

She paid dearly for this. Ming Ming threw her onto the floor and began kicking her mercilessly, sinking her heel with brute force in her ribs and hip. She pulled her hair so much she thought it would rip out of her aching scalp. Mariam did her best to defend herself, but Ming Ming seemed to have lost it entirely.

Suddenly, amidst the brutal attack, they heard a shout:

"Ming Ming! Mariam! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ming Ming stopped scratching at Mariam and turned to face her father, Leo, who was standing in the doorway, gawking upon the scene that greeted him.

"Father! She attacked me! She began to-," Ming Ming began, but Leo knew better.

"Get off her now! Get up and go to your room! How dare you stoop so low? A girl like you, spoilt rotten to the core, attacking her own servant! All she ever does is serve you, yet you return it by ruining her life! I'm almost ashamed to call you my daughter!" Leo looked just as angry, seeing Mariam crushed beneath his daughter, her lip bleeding and her cheeks red from slaps.

"I...I, um...I'm sorry daddy," said Ming Ming, quickly pulling herself up and beginning to act like an angel.

"Puh-lease, don't even start!" said Leo, rolling his eyes.

"Really daddy! I'm sorry! And to prove it, I'll even apologise to Mariam!" said Ming Ming in a falsely angelic voice. She spun around to face Mariam and said sweetly: "Please forgive me Mariam, I was a bit tired and I don't know what came over me. Sorry dear!"

Mariam could see right through her fake costume, but she decided to play along. She knew better than to carry on protesting, her position did not allow her to.

"I forgive you," she said, pulling herself up and wiping the trail of blood from her chin. She released her ponytail and began to massage her scalp, walking off to her window as she did so.

"Good. At least you apologised. Now go to your room," said Leo, although he still appeared skeptical of Ming Ming's sudden change in attitude. Still he turned and walked away.

As soon as she heard his footsteps disappear down the corridor, Ming Ming spun around at Mariam and said: "Don't you dare believe for a second that I'm sorry for trash like you. I only did that to get dad off my trail. I don't regret for a second that I sent you trashing about with fear!"

"Same here then. I'm not stupid enough to fall for you," said Mariam, glaring back at Ming Ming.

"Hm! Whatever! I'll see you tomorrow, trash," said Ming Ming, stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Mariam returned her gaze out the window. It would have been the same as before the whole scenario took place, had it not been for the aches and pains echoing around her body.


	4. Deliberate Defiance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The following day, the Howards were invited to attend a banquet that Queen's mother was organising. It was meant to be a kind of get-together between Gracia and Shira, Queen's mother, and both their families since they all hadn't met for quite a while. Gracia and Shira used to work together as beauticians before the pair earned their fortune and entered the high rank they had achieved.

An hour before they left, Ming Ming rushed into Mariam's room and demanded to know what Mariam was going to wear.

"I don't know yet," Mariam admitted, staring back at the prim rascal before her.

"Just listen up trash: if you wear something that robs away MY attention...oooo let's just say you don't wanna know," Ming Ming hissed before spinning around on her heel and marching off to her room.

"That girl," Mariam whispered to herself, shaking her head and walking over to her oak wardrobe. As if she was going to let Ming Ming order her about!

No more miss nice guy, she thought as she sifted through her outfits. She almost wanted to outshine her, just to put her in her place for once. And oh boy, did she deserve it!

An hour later, the four gathered together in the hall, preparing to leave. Mariam knew that Ming Ming would be enraged when she saw her, but what the heck! It was about time she learned to stand up against her! She was wearing a magenta butterfly top that was curled around her chest and tied at her back in a thin bow. It was outlined in navy blue, a colour that matched her mini-skirt. She wore long white boots that snaked up her legs in vines and decorated with big, pronounced, dark aubergine rose flowers attached to it. She also wore long, pearly white gloves that opened up like a bouquet of large, pale blue roses on the side. The same type of roses held her hair in a long, slim ponytail on the side of her head, and several colourful jewels adorned her other side.

Ming Ming looked as though she was going to faint! All she was wearing was a bright, mint cocktail dress and matching heels adorned with diamonds. She had an emerald studded bangle on each wrist around mint silk gloves. Her hair had been let down and spiced up with big curls and shimmery glitters. It was only on special occasions such as this when time was short that Mariam could evade helping Ming Ming dress up.

"Well, aren't you two wonderful!" said Gracia, gushing happily over the two girls.

"Why thank you mum! I'm beautiful aren't I? I know everyone will be looking at me, the whole time!" said Ming Ming, desperate to make Mariam feel left out.

"Yes my dear, but Mariam looks lovely too! You're both so beautiful," said Gracia, emphasising the word 'both'.

"Hm," said Ming Ming, glaring down at her rival and turning her back on her.

"We should get going, come on," said Leo, glancing at his leather watch and ushering them along the hallway.

"Just remember, no matter how hard you try, I will ALWAYS be better than you!" Ming Ming hissed in Mariam's ear, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"You'll never change," was all Mariam said, but it was enough to send Ming Ming's fury to hell!


	5. Wishes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Leo's black SUV rolled into the front drive of Queen's mansion, its wheels crunching on the crispy leaves that littered the iron-grey gravel. It was 7 o' clock in the evening, and the four stepped out to see Shira's servant, Rin, stepping out to greet them. She was a 19-year-old young lady, with short, brown hair and big, lilac eyes that seemed to sparkle with awe at everything she came across. She was wearing her long, black maid's dress beneath crisp, white overalls. She also had a white maid's bonnet, much like the servants of royal families in ancient times wore. Shira was a bit like that, she liked to give her house a touch of antiquity, something that Queen wasn't very fond of.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Howard! Please do come in, Mrs Takeda is awaiting your company," she said politely in her childlike, squeaky voice.

"Good evening, dear Rin!" Gracia greeted sweetly. Leo nodded smilingly, as did Mariam. But Ming Ming chose to make a show of walking ahead with her head held up to show her that she was ignoring her presence.

As soon as they went in, Akira (Queen's father), Shira and Queen herself went to greet them.

"Shira!" Gracia said as she threw her arms wide open for Shira to embrace.

"Ming Ming! What's up?" said Queen, turning towards her friend.

"Hi Queen! I'm so great! Although, I would be better if mum hadn't brought the garbage with her," said Ming Ming, rolling her eyes towards Mariam's direction.

"Hm! I see you've dragged it along," said Queen, eyeing Mariam distastefully: "We shall ignore her of course. Come on in."

"You can stay here Trash, or go wait in the car," said Ming Ming hopefully, but Mariam only shot her a wild glare and followed them inside.

"I have a special banquet awaiting us of course! Rin dear, go inform Jin that he is to begin serving us," said Shira, as Rin quickly spun around and bustled over to the kitchen. Jin was the Takeda's butler, and he was rather young for his position. He was 45-years-old, with curly black hair and matching eyes. He was extremely quiet and polite, and never had a bad word to say about anyone.

"Please sit down my dears! Gracia honey, come and sit beside me! Leo can stay near Akira and Ming Ming near Queen," said Shira, quickly planning out their seating arrangements.

"What about this thing here?" said Queen, nodding towards Mariam.

"Queen! Don't be rude! I'm so sorry Mariam dear, come and sit near me, is that okay with you?" asked Shira, turning red with embarrassment at Queen's snide comment.

As soon as the two families were seated, Jin and Rin arrived and began serving the silver platters of food. It was a three course meal consisting of meat tortellini with white sauce, Gammon glazed with honey and walnuts alongside baked yams, and a chocolate sponge cake with layers of orange ganoche for dessert.

"That was absolutely delicious Shira dear!" Gracia said when they were all finished.

"Why thank you honey, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Poor Destiny and Coralie spent all day preparing them just for tonight!" said Shira. Destiny and Coralie were the cooks who worked in the kitchen. Destiny was American and Coralie was French. Both were in their early twenties.

"So Queen, what are you up to tomorrow? Do you feel like coming over?" asked Ming Ming.

"I'd love to Ming, but I can't. I have a date with this friend of mine," said Queen: "You know Raoul Fernandez right?"

"Oh Raoul! Of course, he's so sweet! I just love that magenta hair of his!" said Ming Ming.

"I know right! But what about you Ming? Who is it you like?" Queen asked tentatively.

"Me? Well, it's Brooklyn Kingston, the red-haired guy who lives downtown? He's so hot!" Ming Ming gushed, turning red.

"Aha! You're blushing! You are sooooo blushing!" Queen squealed excitedly.

"Am not! Am not am not am not!" Ming Ming squeaked playfully, blushing even more.

As the two teased each other, Mariam began to realise just how much she wanted to have a boyfriend, and a friend she could tell anything to, like these two were.

But instead, all she had were people who hate her, and her own tribe had abandoned her. She was no close to getting what she desired than an octopus was to getting a date with a dinosaur!


	6. Big Mistake

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was a week later that she met him. Leo's business partner, Dajh, was invited over to their mansion in order to discuss some important business issues. Since his son appeared to be Ming Ming's friend, he was coming over as well so that the two could hang out.

"Now listen up. As soon as he gets here, you're to serve us mum's fruit tarts, got it?" said Ming Ming.

"Yeah, sure," Mariam replied bluntly. She didn't think she could take being ordered about anymore. Next Monday she was turning fifteen, and she was beginning to realise that she was fast growing up, and hence needed to satisfy her increasing requirements. She needed friends, and she needed a boyfriend, someone she could talk to, someone who could return her love. Sure, having a boyfriend didn't necessarily mean he was the one, but it was certainly a step towards her future. It was also the norm for teenagers her age.

That evening, when the doorbell rang, Mariam was busy setting Gracia's tarts on a silver tray in readiness for their guests. She could hear the door opening and male voices coming from the hall, Leo's and a man she didn't recognise, obviously Dajh. This was followed by Ming Ming's annoying squeaky voice and then a boy's cheerful one. From the little she could overhear, they sounded like a cheerful bunch. Certainly different from Ming Ming's rotten girl gang, that she was sure of.

"Mariam dear, Ming Ming and Max are in the sitting room. You can begin serving them when you're ready. By the way Dajh, how rude of me not to introduce you. This is Mariam, our daughter's personal servant. Mariam, this is Dajh Tate, my business partner," said Leo.

Dajh was a tall man with spiky brown hair and matching eyes. He looked like a nice person, and Mariam could easily tell that he was a common, middle-class man.

"Nice to meet you ," said Mariam, shaking his hand.

"And you too Mariam! Don't hesitate to meet my son Max, it would be nice if he could make a new friend," Dajh said happily.

Eager to see who this Max was, Mariam quickly picked up the tray and made her way over to them. She could hear their voices growing louder, and her heart began to hammer in her chest. She was a very curious type.

But nothing prepared her for what she felt when she saw him. Max was a boy of about her age with golden hair and fair skin, with a few cute freckles colouring his cheeks. His eyes were fantastic, and reminded Mariam of the ocean on a summer's day due to their rich blue hue. He appeared to be very cheerful, and also appeared to be a common boy.

"Why Ming Ming, you never said anything about having a cute girl for a sister!" he said as soon as he caught sight of Mariam, who began to blush furiously.

"Huh? Sister? That's no sister of mine! She is merely my servant, and we're not related in any way possible!" Ming Ming quickly explained.

"Oh, I see. But I certainly ain't wrong about the cute part! What's your name, girl?" he asked Mariam.

"I-I'm Mariam," she answered graciously. Her heart was pounding so much that she was afraid they might hear it!

"Pleased to meet you Mariam! I'm Max Tate! Ming Ming's a good friend of mine," he explained.

"Forget about her!-" Ming Ming started to say, but Mariam quickly said: "I'm very pleased to meet you too Max! Please have a fruit tart!" As if she was going to let Ming Ming interfere this time!

"Why thanks! Hey don't bother serving me! Just put the tray down right here and come and join us!" said Max.

"Maaaaax! It doesn't work that way!" Ming Ming whined, but Mariam said: "Of course! Thank you for the invitation!"

But as she was about to place the tray down on the coffee table, Ming Ming grabbed her wrist and said: "Don't even think about it. Don't forget your position. You are a servant, and servants can-NOT sit with the guests! Now get back to the kitchen!"

"Hey now, come on, that's not fair Ming!" said Max: "I don't mind in the least, in fact, I look forward to talking with her! Don't be such a wet blanket!"

"Uh, b-but-" Ming Ming wanted to protest, but Max said: "Mariam, put the tray down and come sit next to me."

"Um, o-okay. Thank you," said Mariam. And Ming Ming had no choice but to watch her pull up a chair and sit next to Max, who in her opinion, she was supposed to be serving.

"So Mariam, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" said Max.

"Fourteen, but next Monday is my fifteenth birthday," she replied shyly.

"Cool! I'm fifteen too! Say, I know! Why don't we all celebrate your birthday together?" Max suggested excitedly, but he had crossed the line.

"Max, listen to me! Mariam here is a servant, MY servant! She can't be treated like one of us! We high-class people do NOT celebrate our servants' birthdays OR treat them like one of us! If it wasn't for your insisting, she would certainly not be sitting here with us, helping herself to the food she's supposed to be serving us!" Ming Ming looked rather flustered.

"Hey come on, don't be like that. Look, you know I'm no high-class dude so I've got no idea how these things work, but the way I see it, Mariam deserves to have some friends! I mean, she's our age and everything, and she's still a human being, just like us!" said Max.

"Yes, well your view of things is very different from how things work around here," said Ming Ming.

"I'm sorry Max. But I'm afraid I can't celebrate my birthday with you guys. But thank you very much for the invitation, you don't know how much I appreciate it," said Mariam, unable to keep the sadness out of her tone.

"Grr, this is so unfair! Come on Ming Ming! Loosen up a bit, it's obvious she really wants to! Why do you keep insisting on treating her like this?" Max looked adamant about the topic and it was clear that he wasn't backing down.

"What the hell makes you think I care how she feels? She's nothing to me! Never was, certainly never will be! She is here for one reason only, and that is to fulfil my needs, NOT the other way round!" said Ming Ming.

"That's...so mean," Max was taken aback. He evidently wasn't used to seeing this sort of diminishing behaviour towards others.

"I...I didn't mean to cause an argument," Mariam said apologetically.

"Just wait until they leave. You'll be punished severely for this, you just wait," said Ming Ming.

"I'm so sorry Mariam. This is all my fault, I got you into trouble with my big mouth. Please don't blame her Ming, it's not her fault I suggested it," said Max.

"She would blame me anyway. She always does," Mariam blurted out.

They were very silent from then on, and until Max and his father left, nothing else was said about the matter. The air of cheerfulness was gone, but at least Mariam was allowed to stay with them.

But when they went upstairs for the night, Mariam got one heck of a cruel beating from Ming Ming. She whipped her 40 times on the back, until it was nothing but a raw mess of weals, and she was forced to sleep outside in the garden on the cold grass. And when the rain began to hammer down on her, nothing protected her.

She was alone...so alone...


	7. A Gift of Violence

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

From that day onwards, Mariam's life was turned into a living hell. Ming Ming did her best to be as rough and cruel to Mariam as possible, and often humiliated her in front of others, her friends in particular.

A couple of days later, it was Mariam's birthday, and she woke up knowing it would be ruined by Ming Ming, who had deliberately invited her friends over just to annoy her. She stepped out of her bed and began to dress up, eager to go downstairs and see how she would be treated.

After combing her hair and washing her face, she turned and made her way out of her room, but she hadn't even started going down the stairs when something hard hit her squarely in the back of her head. She looked down and saw an apple thudding down beside her. It was Ming Ming, who was standing smugly in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! You're so insignificant that I didn't even notice you!" she said in a sweet voice spiked with poison.

Mariam shot her a wicked glare and began descending the staircase. No way was she going to let her get under her skin, especially not today!

Little did she know what the witch had in store for her...

It was that afternoon that Ming Ming's plans began to roll into action. Her friends: Queen, Hikaru and Hiyori had just arrived, and the four were grouping together in the sitting room.

"Hey jackass! Get your butt over here and start serving us! Now!" Queen's loud voice rang out from the room, echoed by the others' snickering. Mariam knew they were addressing her, so she rolled her eyes irritably, grabbed a tray of cream cakes and reluctantly made her way over to them.

The four friends were laughing beneath their breaths, and Mariam knew that she was the reason. However, she chose to ignore them and began passing the tray around. What was strange was that they were unusually quiet, although they all looked as though they were forcing back laughter. For one short moment, Mariam actually dared to be pleased that they had refrained from insulting her...

That is until she tripped over Ming Ming's deliberately outstretched leg and fell face first onto the floor, right into the tray of cream cakes!

Their laughter was enough to burst anyone's eardrums, and Mariam's face turned red with anger. She was trying to get back on her feet again when Queen kicked her back down, right into her injured back.

"Shut up whiner! I didn't kick you that hard!" said Queen when Mariam squealed in pain. The weals on her back from the previous whipping Ming Ming had given her were still raw.

"Hah! But of course Queen! Hey girls, have you seen her back?" Ming Ming said with sheer delight.

"No! Show us, show us!" Hikaru shouted gleefully.

"Just try and touch me!" Mariam snapped angrily, standing before Ming Ming.

"What did you just say to me?" Ming Ming asked in a dangerously low voice.

"You heard me, you piece of filth!" Mariam spat back, a steady look of intimidation in her eyes.

It was courage, that was certain, and a remarkable act of bravery, but equally a major mistake. Ming Ming flew at her and began punching and hitting her with such insane savageness that she looked as though she had lost it! She tore at Mariam's clothes and bit her, sinking her teeth into her skin and scratching her with her nails. She had turned into an uncontrollable beast!

"Ming Ming?" Hiyori asked timidly when she seemed about to stop. But she went on, attacking her miserable servant with such a burning hatred that no one could control her! Not that her friends tried to, instead they egged her on, cheering her and yelling: "Yeah, that's right! Kick her where it hurts! You go Ming Ming!"

After a couple of minutes, the brutal attack stopped and Ming Ming stood up. Mariam lay unmoving on the floor, her skin coloured with large purple bruises and long bleeding scratches. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was split. She looked completely messed up and her clothes were torn in several places.

"See? See what I can do? Now you know not to mess with me!" Ming Ming screamed at her, red-faced with anger.

As they left, Mariam realised that there was no way in the world that she could live like this. She had to escape, get out of here, and as soon as possible.


	8. Run Away

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Mariam gingerly stood up, holding the ground with both hands for support. Everywhere throbbed and ached furiously, and her whole body felt as though it was on fire. She knew she looked a mess, but she had to get herself up to her room as fast as possible, before Leo and Gracia saw her, or there would be more trouble for sure!

Slowly and with agonising movements, she managed to make her way painfully up to her bedroom, eager to hide herself away. It felt like ages before she arrived, but when she did, she closed the door and locked it. If anyone knocked, she could say that she was taking a bath, which was partially true, but the real reason was that she didn't want to risk being seen like this. She opened the door of her en suite bathroom and turned on the faucet in her bathtub. As the clear liquid began to rise inside it, she began to strip off her torn, bloodstained clothes in front of the full-length mirror. She looked a mess! Her naked body was torn and scratched in several areas, and large swelling bruises turned several places a nasty shade of black. Her hair was extremely dishevelled and spots of blood blended into her blue fringe, staining it purple.

Tonight...she thought as she surveyed herself: tonight I'll run away. I don't care what happens to me out there. I can't stay here anymore, I just can't!

Turning around, she gently dipped her sore foot inside the crystal water. It was lukewarm, so she slowly sat down in it and relaxed against the back. Some of the blood was seeping into the water, and delicate wisps of red swirled like tiny whirlpools. Her hair fanned out around her, swimming on the water's surface. She realised how sorry she would be to have to leave, all because of Ming Ming. Leo and Gracia had always been like a mother and father to her, and it broke her heart to have to leave them for good. But remaining here was putting her life in increasing danger, and sometimes logic had to emerge over emotions.

I'm sorry Leo...I'm sorry Gracia... She thought sadly, and a solitary tear traced it's way down her cheek and dropped with a tiny splash into the water.

That night, after she had cleaned herself up as best as she could and put on new clothes, she began sorting out her clothes and belongings and stuffing them inside a red backpack she had stored inside her wardrobe. She had already snuck out some food and water to take with her, and was even forced to borrow some of Gracia's money.

After checking that she had taken everything, she quickly scribbled out a note and left it on her bed, then tip-toed out of her room and down the stairs. The house was completely dark, and feeling her way around wasn't as easy as she had perceived, but luckily enough she managed to arrive at the front door without making a sound. As she opened it and stepped out, she felt as though she was leaving something behind, but she ignored the feeling and left anyway. Yes, leaving her newfound family behind was no easy matter, but being rid of Ming Ming was a good enough reward.


	9. What goes around, comes around

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Mariam? Mariam! Where are you?" Gracia called out, roaming the house in her long, green nightdress. It was 3 o' clock in the morning, and Gracia had woken up to check on the girls. Ming Ming was fast asleep in her bed, half the bedsheets on the floor, but Mariam wasn't in hers, and her bed had never been slept in.

"Gracia? What's wrong?" asked Leo, stepping out of his bedroom and staring groggily back at his wife.

"I can't find Mariam anywhere! She never even slept in her bed!" Gracia began to panic.

"Maybe she's in her bathroom? Have you checked there?" Leo began rushing over the her bedroom, worry getting the better of him as well.

"I've checked everywhere! She's gone, I just know it Leo!" Gracia's voice began to break, signalling that tears weren't so far away.

"Damn, damn it!" Leo punched his fist into his open palm, biting his lip anxiously. Where could she have gone off to?

"Hey, hang on. Is that a note on her bed?" Gracia was pointing to a square of paper that neither had noticed in their panic.

"Yeah! You're right! What does it say?" Leo ran over to his wife, who was holding the note in her trembling hand.

'Dear Leo and Gracia,

I'm so sorry for having to do this, but I'm afraid I can't stay in your house anymore. Ming Ming beat me up today, and hurt me pretty badly. I'm afraid that staying here will only endanger my health.

I had to take some food and water, and even some money in order to survive. I hope you can understand my reasons.

Please know that I appreciate every single thing that you've ever done for me, and please understand that you two are not the reason for my running away. I don't mean to turn you against your own daughter, far from it. But I think she needs to begin learning how to respect others who may not be as well off as she is.

Don't come looking for me. Please leave me be. I don't wish to trouble you further.

Mariam'

By the time they had finished reading it, both were equally dumbfounded. Gracia had begun to cry silently, and Leo began to pull nervously at his hair.

"Leo...what are we gonna do? We can't just leave her out there!" said Gracia.

"Ming Ming...this is all her fault...all her fault!" Leo shouted, sprinting over to her room.

The unsuspecting Ming Ming was sleeping soundly and in the middle of a rather nice dream when Leo dashed in and began shaking her awake.

"Get up! Get up now!" he thundered.

"Wha-? What the...dad?" she spluttered, barely able to see clearly.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what's happened? Huh?" he raged, glaring viciously at his daughter.

"Wh-what happened? What'd I do?" she asked confusedly.

"You know exactly what you've done! Mariam! You beat her up on her own birthday, didn't you? Don't you dare deny it!" he shouted.

"M-Mariam? Uuhhhh," Ming Ming slowly processed the words in her tired brain and wondered how on earth she was going to get out of this one.

"Yes! Mariam! And you know what came out of that? She ran away! She's gone for good!" he screamed at her, his face blotched red.

"She ran away? Really?" Ming Ming felt partly pleased, partly scared at her dad's rage.

"Yes! Ran away! And all because of you! She left a note explaining everything! She said that she was afraid to live here any more because of you! After all she's been doing for you, all your entire ungrateful life, this is how you repay her? How could you? What kind of monster are you?" he yelled.

"He's right Ming Ming," said Gracia, walking into the room. Her face was red and her eyes broken, which showed that she had been crying alone somewhere: "How could you have treated her like this? How can you be so cruel as to attack her? And on her own birthday? Why? Why do you hate her?"

"I never wanted her here! She's not one of us! You love her more than me, don't you? You love her more than me!" Ming Ming shouted.

"We love you as our daughter, and we love her as one of ours! We never loved her more than you, but I'm sad to say that she's far more kind than you are or will ever be!" said Leo.

"She's a nobody! She's a tribal freak who stays here bumming our stuff and all you do is smile at her!" Ming Ming shouted angrily, but Leo slapped her soundly in the face and yelled back: "We had her since she was just a baby, and we chose for ourselves to treat like our own daughter! We had hoped that she would be a friend to you, a sister even! But instead you repented and insulted and abused her your entire life!"

"Abused," Ming Ming scoffed beneath her breath.

"Yes, abused! Because you used her to be treated like a queen and relayed her by physically and emotionally hurting her! You'll be punished for this, you'll be punished! So that maybe one day, one day you'll learn to respect others!" Leo shouted at her.

"You can't punish me! Y-you just c-can't!" Ming Ming squealed in panic.

"Oh yeah? We'll see if I can't! You're grounded for a month and you can't hang out with your friends for a month and a half!" Leo said.

"No! No way! I won't! I won't!" Ming Ming banged her fists on her bed like a spoilt child.

"Yeah you will! You will because if you don't, I'll confiscate everything that belongs to you! Which do you prefer?" Leo demanded, his hands crossed.

"I uhh...g-grounded," Ming Ming said in a resigned tone of defeat.

"Good. Maybe one day you'll learn to stop being so spoilt! Have a nice night then!" and with that, Leo and Gracia turned and left the room, after which they locked the door.


	10. Knight in Shining Armour

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was two days after Mariam ran away from the Howards' mansion. She slept wherever she could find and spent all day travelling around the city, which she had arrived at yesterday evening. She was pretty much lost and had no idea how to get back home, but she didn't want to go back anyway, so it didn't matter.

She was trying her best to save up the food she had left, which were only three sandwiches, two apples and half a bottle of water. She did her best not to stay in one place where people could notice that she was a run-away. The last thing she wanted was to be sent back to the Howard household!

Often throughout the day, her thoughts strayed off to Leo and Gracia, and she wondered how they were holding up. She knew that it was selfish of her to run away and leave them to worry, but she didn't really have any other choice. What human on this planet could withstand the daily punishment that Ming Ming dished out?

And what about her family? Who were her mother and father? Why had they abandoned her? Didn't they love her? Did they ever think about her, or had they forgotten their little daughter completely? What were their names, and what were they like? What did they look like? Did they resemble her at all, or were they entirely different? Did she have any siblings, and if she did, how many, and were they younger or older than her?

So many countless questions raced through her mind everyday, all the time, non-stop, and she didn't even have the answer to one of them. Her life was one big mess, and there seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel, no hope whatsoever for her. But she wasn't going to give up, no way! She would find the answers to ALL her questions, and that was a promise the she refused to give up on!

It was 7 o' clock in the evening, and the sky was getting increasingly cloudy. The more the minutes ticked by, the more the clouds gathered and blackened, promising fast approaching rain. A nasty wind was beginning to pick up, and people were starting to leave for home. But she had no home to go to, so all she could do was find the best shelter available.

But no matter how far she travelled, no matter were she looked, there was nowhere she could stay, and the rain was fed up of waiting. It begin to hammer down on the crisp grass, pelting on her back and face, dampening her dark blue hair, which looked almost black in the dark.

"Damn, where can I stay?" she muttered desperately to herself, quickening her pace and searching everywhere. Still there was nowhere suitable for her, and so she had no choice but to slump down against a large pine tree in a nearby park and wait for the rain to stop. Besides, she was growing tired and her injuries were throbbing madly with the strain.

I guess...I don't have much left...She thought sadly: I'll probably die here, from the cold or from the pain. I was never born to live...never...

She had given up all hope and was freezing all over. Her waterlogged hair was sticking to her pale face and her clothes were making her feel even more cold.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone shouting: "Hey! Hey you! You okay there?"

"Huh?" Mariam lifted up her head with a start and saw a boy of about her age running towards her.

"What're you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" he said, kneeling before her.

Suddenly, she gasped because she knew who she was. She recognised him instantly. It was Max, Ming Ming's friend, who had pleaded the cruel brat to treat her with more respect, and as a result had gotten her into trouble.

"Hey...I know you!" he said suddenly: "Mariam, Ming Ming's servant! Right?"

"Y-Yeah, you're Max. I recognised you too," said Mariam.

"What're you doing out here Mariam? Come on, come with me! I'm not leaving you out here, you'll be in danger!" he said, stretching out his hand.

"Th-thanks Max," said Mariam before taking his hand and standing up.

"I'll take you to my house, is that okay? You're too far from home for me to take you there, my house is nearer," he said, keeping a firm hold of her hand.

"Doesn't matter, I ran away," she explained.

"What? You ran away? Why's that?" he asked.

"Ming Ming...I couldn't stand her anymore. She hates me so much, and she hurt me. I'm covered in cuts and bruises, I'm a mess because of her!" said Mariam.

"Ming Ming...hurt you?" Max looked bewildered.

"Yes, she did," said Mariam.

The two made their way as fast as possible to Max's house, fighting against the rain in a desperate attempt to get there.

Right now, Max was Mariam's knight in shining armour!


	11. Generosity

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

After ten minutes, Max and Mariam arrived at Max's house, and quickly went in from the rain. They were both soaking wet, Mariam being in the worst condition.

Max's house was a very common one, slightly modern and consisting of two storeys.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home! And I brought a friend with me!" he called out.

A moment later, a tall, pretty woman emerged from the kitchen. She greatly resembled Max, having the same blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Hey Max. Who's your friend? You're both so wet!" she said. Her voice had a placid tone and a certain gentleness in it.

"She, uh, she got lost. So I thought it would be better if I let her in," said Max, winking at Mariam to stick to the story.

"Of course! Come in dear, what's your name?" his mother asked.

"I'm Mariam," Mariam replied, closely following the two.

"What a lovely name! I'm Judy, pleased to meet you! Why don't you two go upstairs and change into some warm clothes? You must be freezing!" said Judy, walking over to the kettle on the kitchen island.

"Sure mum! Come on Mariam, let's go up to my room," said Max.

The two made their way up the staircase and walked over to the end of the corridor, where Max's room was on the left wall. It was a cosy looking room, with light blue wallpaper and cream carpeting. A pale blue, modern bed was placed in the centre of the room, laden with round cushions. There was a large window on one side of the room and a big white desk beneath it, on top of which was a white laptop and several paper back books.

"I know it's a bit plain..." Max said shyly, fidgeting nervously with his blonde curls.

"I think its beautiful," Mariam admitted.

"Really?" Max turned slightly red, then said: "Here, you can change first, I'll wait outside. Take your time, k'?"

Mariam only took five minutes. She placed her backpack on the bed and began taking off her sodden clothes. After she was done, she fished out a pair of black shorts, an orange chinese dress and a pair of red boots. Then she tied back her hair in a ponytail and called Max in.

"Cool outfit!" said Max in his happy voice.

"Oh it's nothing," Mariam chuckled. She was already feeling a thousand times better.

After Max changed into a pair of orange trousers, green shoes and a magnolia T-shirt with green sleeves, the pair sat down on the bed and began to talk.

"So, let me get this straight. Ming Ming hates you because she says you're lesser than her? And she really attacked you?" Max began.

"Yes. She absolutely hates my guts. Look, look what she did to me," Mariam stretched out her arms on which were several fading cuts and yellow bruises.

"Woah, man that's terrible!" said Max.

"It looked much worse before, but now they seem to be healing quite well. I ran away on the night of my birthday, when Leo and Gracia, her parents, were out on a day trip in the city. I couldn't take it anymore, you don't know what it's like! She's so mean and nasty, and so unbelievably spoilt! I mean, I know she's your friend an' all..." said Mariam.

"She may be my friend, but what she did to you was completely wrong and unforgivable! How could she? That's so mean of her," said Max.

"I always served her, and helped her whenever she needed it. I had always hoped to be friends with her, but I guess, it was never meant to be like that..." said Mariam.

"So, how did you end up with them anyway? If you don't mind me asking of course," asked Max.

"I was born in a tribe, but for some reason, they abandoned me as a baby. They left me on the Howards' doorstep, and Leo and Gracia graciously took me in and raised me as one of their own. They always loved me, and I know they're pretty worried right now. I want to contact them and tell them I'm okay, but if I do they'll take me back. And I know I can't stay here...Ugh damn it! I just don't know what to do!" Mariam felt so confused.

"Hey, I know! Why don't you give them a call and let them know you're okay and safe, but don't tell them where you are. In the meantime, I have no objection to letting you stay here," Max suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't stay here!" said Mariam.

"Of course you can! I'll tell mum and dad, you'll see how they'll agree!" said Max.

"I-I don't know, I don't want to become a burden to you," said Mariam.

"You're no burden! You're my friend!" said Max.

Mariam smiled contentedly and soon found herself blushing. Max was not only kind, he was cute too!

That evening, after Dajh and Judy had heartily accepted Mariam in their house, Mariam decided that it was time to give Leo and Gracia a call. She knew they were going to ask a lot of questions, but she would just have to stick with the plan.

After three rings, Gracia herself answered.

", it's Mariam," Mariam said nervously.

"Mariam! Mariam where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! Are you okay dear?" Gracia asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. Listen, I have to tell you that I won't be returning, at least not anytime soon," said Mariam.

"I know it's all Ming Ming's fault, but please don't let her keep you away! We love you, you know that don't you?" said Gracia.

"Of course I do. And I love you both very much, but I'm afraid I just can't come back to such punishment. But I want to let you know that I'm perfectly safe where I am. I'll be well taken care of, and my injuries have healed. I can't tell you where I am because I know you'll come for me. I'm really sorry I had to do this, and I'm so sorry for causing this much trouble," Mariam apologised sadly.

"No sweetie, it's not your fault. It's all that girl's fault! That girl of mine, I'm almost ashamed to call her my daughter! She's grounded for a long time, don't think we let her go unpunished for what she did to you. But I wish you would come back..." Gracia's voice sounded broken, indicating that she was probably crying.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I can't come back yet, I'm too afraid to return to her. But if things get better, I promise I'll come back," said Mariam.

"Okay sweetie, I can't force you of course, and I know how terrible it is for you to live here with that spoilt brat around. But I want you to know that you're always welcome here...okay?" said Gracia.

"Thank you so much, both you and . Goodbye then, and I promise I'll keep in touch," said Mariam.

"We love you dear, goodbye for now," said Gracia.

"How'd it go?" asked Max, walking into the room.

"Better than I expected," Mariam admitted.

"Good! Well then, let's go have dinner!" said Max.


	12. Hatred and Love

Hey dudes n' dudettes! Sorry if I'm taking a while to update lately, it's just that I'm trying my best to find the time for it, it being summer an' all. Thanks very much for your much appreciated reviews and for your interest in my fanfics and, of course, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Ming Ming stared out of her window, her flaming, orange eyes the colour of burning lava, attacking the pure white orb in the night sky with hateful glares. She had never felt such enormous hatred, such burning desire to inflict pain on someone. That creature from the pit of hell...that Mariam...how she longed to watch her scream in agony, listen to her beg for mercy. But she would heartily watch her clawing at her in desperation to be spared and laugh maniacally at her fear. How she yearned to see that demon drown in merciless waves that would pull her down into their black, inky abyss. Or perhaps to witness her demise by feasting her eyes on her derogate body, tumbling and crashing down a rocky cliff where stones only speeded her fatal fall. And if the filth somehow managed to grab on, however weakly, to a jagged part in the cliffside, Ming Ming would be there to snap open her pale fingers and watch her crashing down to her death. That was how much she hated her, that was how much she loathed the very blood that slithered through her veins.

Someday...someday I'll have you begging for mercy...Thought Ming Ming: Someday soon, I will take away all that you hold dear, just as you did me!

"I hope this is okay for you, I mean, you can always use my bed if you don't find it comfy," said Max.

"It's great, don't worry," said Mariam, climbing onto the couch in the corner of his room: "I appreciate it very much."

"Well, okay then!" said Max, pulling on his orange nightshirt.

Suddenly, Mariam felt something soft and furry rubbing against her leg. Looking down, she saw a big Persian cat staring up at her, it's massive tail curling around her ankle.

"Why hello, who's this?" asked Mariam, sinking down on her knee to stroke it.

"Oh, that's my cat Ben. Don't be afraid, he's really sociable," said Max.

"He's so cute!" Mariam gushed over it, fluffing up it's delicate white fur, gazing fondly into its jade eyes.

"Hey, he likes you! And his eyes are just like yours!" said Max.

"Heh, yeah you've got a good point!" said Mariam.

"You can let him sleep with you if you want, he makes a great roommate!" said Max.

"I never had a pet before. Ming Ming had a cat once when we were six, but I couldn't so much as walk near it without her screaming her head off. Once I tried to play with it when she wasn't around, but when she caught me at it she almost broke my fingers," said Mariam.

"Man...who'd have ever thought that sweet little Ming Ming would be capable of such things? I think I'll consider speaking to her ever again!" said Max.

"I'm not telling you this to turn you against her, please don't get me wrong. But I really feel the need to confide sometimes, you know..." Mariam lowered her eyes to the floor, gently running her fingers through the adorable cat's fur.

"Don't feel bad, you're a good person Mariam, I can see that just by looking at you. You have a heart of gold, and Ming Ming...has a heart of stone..." Max admitted.

"I used to wish she was different...I used to try and be nice to her, hoping she might change...but now my only goal is to hide away from her. She's become nothing less than a monster!" said Mariam.

"Don't worry Mariam, I won't let her hurt you ever again! I promise I'll protect you!" said Max.

Mariam smiled shyly, turning slightly red. Max was so cute and kind, he had become like a guardian angel to her, and he always made her happy. She was really beginning to like him...

"Well, you must be tired after such a rotten day! I won't keep you up anymore, make yourself at home okay?" said Max, climbing onto his bed.

"Thanks Max, goodnight then, and thanks for everything you've done for me...I really appreciate it," said Mariam, lying down on the sofa and pulling up the bedsheets.

"No problem..." Max tried to say, but he was already asleep.

Ben jumped up onto the couch and pressed it's face close to Mariam's, licking her cheek fondly. Mariam felt so happy, she had never felt happiness like this before. And for the first time in her life, she felt safe, loved and wanted.


	13. Surprise

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

A week passed, and things were looking well for Mariam. Dajh and Judy were like second parents to her, treating her like their own daughter and giving her love and affection. Max had told them all about what had happened to her, and so they made it a point to make her feel as happy, safe and accepted as possible.

One Saturday morning, Max decided to take Mariam out into the city. He wanted her to experience freedom, and he knew she had never been out on her own in such a big, urban place.

"Wow! The city with you! Awesome!" Mariam was delighted at the very thought. It was like a secret date, only Max didn't know that of course. She rushed upstairs and put on a black dress shirt with a grey, silk tie, a pair of black striped, puffed shorts, knee high black boots with crosses on the front and a grey, houndstooth coat along with black gloves. It was a chilly morning, but at least the skies were blue.

Max was waiting near the staircase, wearing black trousers, a silver hoodie with black designs and matching shoes.

"You look great Mariam!" said Max, as soon as she began to descend the staircase.

"Thanks! You too," she said, carefully avoiding Ben, who tore down the stairs like a bolt of lightning.

"No Ben, you're not coming!" Max chided as Ben stared up at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Well, shall we go then?" Mariam asked eagerly.

"Yep! Sure thing! Let's go! Mum, we're leaving!" he called out.

"Bye Max! Take good care of Mariam!" Judy called back from the kitchen, where Ben dashed in for his food bowl.

Half an hour later, Max and Mariam had arrived into the city, where Mariam couldn't stop staring at the gigantic skyscrapers and attractive shopping outlets surrounding them.

"What do you think? Cool huh?" asked Max.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing! I wanna go everywhere at once!" Mariam said excitedly.

"Heh, don't worry, we can spend a whole day here if you want! So, where do you wanna go first?" asked Max.

"I don't know where to start, where do you recommend?" asked Mariam.

"Well, we can try some shops first, then we can go to a massive department store up ahead. That okay?" asked Max.

"Excellent! Let's go!" said Mariam.

For about an hour and a half, the two of them rushed around the numerous shops and stores that coloured the city, where Mariam gawked at everything she witnessed, whether it was clothes, technology, or just arrays of food. Max watched her in secret adoration, to which she was partly oblivious. She was far to caught up in everything around her to notice just how much he was adoring her.

"This is so much fun! Thank you so much for bringing me here Maxie!" said Mariam.

"N-no problem," said Max. And that was when she noticed the loving look in his eyes, and was so taken aback that both fell rather quiet for a moment. Because both knew that their feelings for each other were blossoming into more than just friendship.

"Say, Max," Mariam said fifteen minutes later: "Can I go into that store over there?" She pointed to a clothes store behind them where the open doors revealed racks of fashionable outfits.

"Sure! And they've got guys' clothes too, but they're upstairs. Hey tell you what, I'll go upstairs to check out the guy's clothes while you can stay downstairs checking the girl's clothes to your heart's content! We'll meet at the doorway, k?" Max suggested.

"That's great! Okay then, come on!" Mariam took Max's hand and the two walked over to the shop. Max gave Mariam a small wave before climbing upstairs, whilst Mariam remained on the bottom floor to browse.

She was looking at a flowery dress when she heard a familiar voice saying:

"Having fun, Mariam?"


	14. Caught RedHanded

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Having fun, Mariam?"

Mariam quickly whipped around to see one of the last people she wanted to see. Standing there, her usual sneer pasted on her face, one hand on her hip, was Queen.

"Q-Queen..." Mariam was shocked to see her.

"Caught red-handed! Hah! Thought you could run away from us? We'll always be there to put you in your place! Tribal garbage like you doesn't deserve to be in the city, acting all high and mighty like some normal chick," said Queen.

"I decide where I can or can't be, you can't tell me what to do!" said Mariam.

"Hm! You sure are all brave now that you're in public! But you're still just a harlequin," Queen jabbed her painfully in the forehead, snickering at the look of anger on Mariam's face.

"Go talk to someone who cares," said Mariam, turning her back on her, but Queen spun her round to face her.

"I know you're with someone, you wouldn't just come here on your own, so go on, cough it up, who is it?" Queen demanded.

"Mind your own business! You're not the boss of me!" Mariam replied angrily.

"Do you have the slightest idea what trouble you've gotten Ming Ming into? She's grounded because of your ungrateful butt! After all she did for you, this is how you repay her?" Queen spat.

"Did for me? Did for me? She hates my guts! She always did! She's been tormenting me my entire life and turned it into a living hell! You too, you and Hikaru and Hiyori! You're all the same!" Mariam retorted angrily.

"We're all the boss of you and you do what we say! You've got some nerve striding around the city like one of us! Spit it out, I've caught you red-handed already, who is it you're with?" Queen took a strand of Mariam's rich, midnight blue hair and began twirling it in her fingers, but Mariam slapped it away.

"Take a hike, piece of filth," Mariam spat at her.

Queen looked as though she would attack her there and then, regardless of the fact that they were in a public place, when Max spotted them.

"Hey! What're you doing?" he snapped angrily, rushing over to Mariam's side.

Queen gasped, recognising him instantly: "Aha! So you're with Maxie huh? Now you'll never escape from us! I'll tell Ming Ming, and we'll get you back! You were born to serve us, that is the sole reason for your existence! Remember that."

"She'll serve you when hell freezes over!" said Max.

"Face it Queen, I'm never coming back, never!" said Mariam.

"We'll see about that! You'll be back before you know it! See ya loser!" and with that, Queen turned and waltzed out of the shop, extremely proud that she had discovered her hiding place.

"Damn it!" Mariam cursed.

"Don't worry about them, I already said I'd protect you, and I meant it! As if I'm gonna let them take you back to that inferno! You're staying here with me, whether they like it or not!" Max said adamantly.

"Oh Max," Mariam threw her arms around him for comfort, and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't ever wanna go back, ever! I wanna stay here...with you..." Mariam admitted.

"I want you with me too. Don't worry, they'll never take you back, never. They're all history now, and I'll always be here for you," said Max.

Mariam nodded sadly and slowly pulled away from the hug: "I'm sorry for the whole scenario."

"She's the one who should be sorry! Hey, come on, cheer up! I'll make you forget all about them! Let's continue our day, okay?" said Max.

Mariam nodded, managed a smile, and wiped the tears from her eyes. After that, the day went on quite nicely, and soon they both managed to forget about Ming Ming and Queen.


	15. Phonecall

Okay I know this chapter is very short but I wanted to focus it on just the phonecall.

By the way, thanks for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was 6 o' clock in the evening and Ming Ming, being the lazy ragdoll that she is, was slumbering in her big bed, snoring loudly. Her beauty sleep was soon interrupted however, since at that moment her coral cellphone rang next to her ear, startling her awake like a slap.

"Damn! Who the hell could it be?" she said out loud as she snatched up her phone and checked the caller ID. It was Queen, so she answered and said: "This better be good."

"And a good evening to you too," Queen said dryly: "Don't worry, it IS good."

"You woke me up from my beauty sleep! Ugh! Well?" Ming Ming moaned in annoyance.

"Well miss beauty queen, here's the scoop: I saw a certain someone in the city with another certain someone this morning," said Queen.

"Damn you Queen, my mind's still drowsy, I can't think straight!" Ming Ming snapped.

"Come on girl, two certain someones, together, in a store, where one of them isn't allowed to be. Hint hint," said Queen.

Ming Ming gasped: "No way! You're not saying...Mariam?"

"Correcto! That's right, and you should have seen her! She was strutting around like some princess, acting all important as if she was special!" said Queen.

"That little dirtbag! And what about the other person she was with? Who was it?" asked Ming Ming, her beauty sleep all forgotten.

"Maxie..." Queen's voice sounded as though she was rolling her eyes.

"Max! Okay, that's it! We're stopping her, right now! We gotta do something!" Ming Ming was enraged.

"He was protecting her and acting all lovie dovie, man I almost puked! Frikkin' douches!" Queen sounded thoroughly disgusted.

"What do you suggest we do Queen?" Ming Ming asked in a serious tone, suddenly all business-like.

"We drag her back kicking and screaming of course! What d'you expect? As IF I'm gonna let her stay there and get herself a boyfriend! Over my dead body!" Queen spat angrily.

"Okay, so she's probably staying at Max's house, so we have to wait there, you, me, Hikaru and Hiyori. We'll hide until she comes out alone, then beat her up and show her who's boss! And I'LL be the one doing the beating! Got it?" Ming Ming said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. When do we do it?" asked Queen: "I mean, you're grounded right?"

"At night, when mum and dad are asleep, I'll escape from my window, and we'll leave," said Ming Ming.

"Uh, hello? At night? Who leaves at night?" asked Queen.

"Someone who has a good reason to..." said Ming Ming.


	16. Wish upon a Star

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was midnight, but Mariam wasn't the least bit tired. She felt wide awake, and so decided to stay outside in the balcony and watch the nightsky. It was pitch black, and the lack of light allowed her to see all the stars clearly. There was no moon tonight though, only the occasional shooting star.

With each one that caught her eye, Mariam made a wish: to find a happy life. That was all she wanted, a life of freedom and happiness, nothing more. Be it in whichever way it presented itself to her, as long as she ended up happy in the long run it was fine by her.

The light breeze ruffled her long, midnight strands which fanned behind her. Even though it was a peaceful night without a single sound or movement, she still felt rather gloomy. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew she couldn't live with Max forever. That, and the fact that Leo and Gracia were surely unhappy without her company. All these troubles stemmed from one origin: Ming Ming. She was the core of all her problems. Had it not been for her, Mariam would have never had a reason for running away. Why had she never accepted her? Why had she never liked her, even a little?

Jealousy. The answer was simple. Ming Ming had always been jealous of Mariam, because even a mindless, immature brat like her could see that her parents truly loved Mariam as their own daughter. Ming Ming had everything she could ever possibly wish for, but in life the more you have the less you're satisfied. She could see that Leo and Gracia were far more fond of Mariam's genuine kindness than their daughter's snide behaviour. Ming Ming couldn't take that...Ming Ming wouldn't allow it...

"Mariam? What are you doing out here?" said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Mariam turned around and saw Max emerging from the glass doorway.

"It's midnight, is something wrong?" he asked rather worriedly.

"No no I'm just, well, not tired that's all," said Mariam.

"I see," said Max, turning his attention to the sky: "Hey look! It's a shooting star!" he quickly pointed his finger towards a bright dot moving towards Ursa Major.

"So it is!" said Mariam.

"Quick! Make a wish!" said Max.

"Oh I've made a lot of those tonight," she confessed.

"Oh, hmm, I guess this is my first though," said Max.

"May I asked what you wished for?" asked Mariam. Truth be told, she was rather curious as to what Max desired.

"Uuuhhh, w-well i-it's kinda secret," Max stammered, suddenly blushing furiously.

Mariam giggled at the sight of him: "A secret huh? Hmm, if I tell you mine...will you tell me yours?"

"Um...well maybe," said Max.

"I wished...for a life of contentment. It's all I want, to be truly happy. It may not seem like much of a wish, maybe even ridiculous, but it's something that I will never stop hoping for," said Mariam.

"It's not ridiculous at all, it's pure and honest. I like it," said Max.

A while passed, and both were silent, each deep in their own thoughts...until:

"Max...what did you wish for?"

Max didn't move an inch, in fact he wasn't even blinking. He was extremely quiet, and his face was devoid of any emotion. But when he turned his blank eyes towards her, he said:

"I wished...this..."

And kissed her soundly on the cheek.

Mariam was shocked, she hadn't been expecting it. Further more, she wasn't used to this sort of thing. She had never loved before, but, she could tell that this was love.

"I hope I don't sound stupid...but I...I love you Mariam...a lot," said Max.

"I do too Max. Really, I do. And you don't sound stupid...you sound honest," said Mariam.

Their eyes were fixed on each other, ocean blue pools poring into forest green orbs. The world around them seemed to melt away, and there was just the two of them.

Just Max and Mariam.

No Ming Ming.

No Queen.

No one else.

Just them.

When they slowly leaned in to bring their lips together, both were nervous, but that wasn't nearly enough to hold them back. This was a time for the two of them.

Two of the kindest people had been brought together by fate.

A common boy from the city.

And an even more common girl from a tribe.


	17. Falling for it

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The following day, Max and Mariam went on their first date together. Max happily told his parents, who seemed overjoyed at the news.

"Our Maxie has a girlfriend! How sweet! You take good care of eachother you two!" Judy said, gushing over the couple, who were holding hands.

"We're going out on a date!" Max said happily.

"Where are you off to? A date's gotta be in a romantic place, especially since it's the first!" Dajh advised.

"Well, I was thinking of going to the park down town, what do you think Mariam?" asked Max, giving her hand a small, affectionate squeeze.

"I love it!" said Mariam.

"Great! Well, we're off then! See you later!" said Max, saluting his parents.

"See ya! And take care!" said Dajh, giving them a cheeky wink.

"Good luck!" Judy chirped, her hands clasped together in adoration.

It was an excellent date for both Max and Mariam. They spent the morning walking around the massive park, which was covered with jade grass that crunched beneath their feet. The air was laden with the fruity scent of Sakura blossoms that surrounded them, the petals of which occasionally fluttered to the ground like dainty showers. At one point, a big yellow butterfly found its way over to Mariam and perched on her outstretched finger. It wiggled its antennae at her and watched her curiously with its big, compound eyes before taking flight once more.

"Even nature loves you!" said Max, giving her a big smile.

"Only because you're with me," Mariam giggled.

The two then sat on a wooden bench and spent 20 minutes cuddling up to eachother and occasionally sharing a loving kiss. They were so happy together, and the area seemed to blossom with the love they shared. It was truly a perfect date.

When they went back home, both were immensely happy, having shared something so special that neither of them had ever felt before. Because neither Max nor Mariam had ever had a partner before.

"Man, that was the best huh?" said Max, slumping down on his bed.

"You bet! It was awesome! I've never had so much fun in my entire life!" Mariam admitted: "I wish today was my birthday instead of last time!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Next birthday, I'll make it the best you've ever had, and that's a promise!" said Max.

"I'm so lucky to have met you Max, you're the best, you really are! You're such an angel," said Mariam.

"Awww quit it you're making me blush!" Max began turning so red that he quickly hid his face.

"Really, you are!" said Mariam, giggling at the sight of him.

"Well if I'm an angel you're a goddess!" said Max.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" said Mariam: "But you're still an angel!"

"Come over here," said Max, beckoning her over. Mariam followed suit and flung herself next to him, resting her head against his shoulder as he put his arms around her.

"I love you so much Mariam, I really do. You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" said Max.

"No, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You took me in, gave me a home and love, protection, everything. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably have frozen to my death out in the rain," said Mariam.

"Yeah, but still, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me," said Max, ruffling her locks affectionately.

"Well then, guess we saved each other!" said Mariam.

It was 1 o' clock in the morning when Mariam received the phonecall. She was deep in her sleep on the couch in Max's room, when her cellphone vibrated next to her ear. Although it was silent, she felt the slight movement and stirred in her sleep. At first, when she awoke, she couldn't tell what had caused her to wake up, until she caught sight of her striped black cellphone vibrating madly beside her.

Quickly, she flipped it open and quietly answered:

"Hello?"

"Mariam...is that you?"

It was a tiny scared voice on the other end, and also a very familiar one.

"M-Ming Ming?" Mariam whispered.

"Mariam...it's mum and dad...they got in a car accident...they're dying..." she sounded as if she was trembling, and definitely crying.

"Leo and Gracia?" Mariam's heart missed a beat. No, it couldn't be...this was a joke, a bad joke, it had to be!

"You're lying," said Mariam.

"Lying? LYING? You idiot! Mum and dad are dying and you think this is a joke?" she screamed at the other end.

"Wh-where are they?" Mariam had already thrown the bedsheets off her.

"They've been taken to hospital, but I'm all alone, and I'm so scared..." she was sobbing now.

"Why did you call me? Why not one of your friends?" Mariam felt rather skeptical, after all, this could be a trap.

"Queen didn't answer, Hikaru is abroad and Hiyori is away for the weekend. You're the only option left...please please don't leave me alone..." she sounded downright hysterical.

"A-alright, I'm coming, just hold on," Mariam hung up, threw her cellphone on the couch and began pulling on her shoes. She had no choice, if Leo and Gracia died and she never got to see them again...

She would never forgive herself.


	18. Pain and Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The night was dark, too dark. The light from the street lamps were too dim to show her the way, but she just plunged on, desperate to get there.

Leo...Gracia...

They were all she could think of.

At one point she stumbled and almost fell, but she regained her balance and kept on running, sprinting towards the mansion.

But half way there, she tripped over something and fell face first into the ground, and a familiar voice said:

"I didn't think you'd be so gullible."

And suddenly, she knew she had fallen for it, knew it had been just a trap. Ming Ming had gotten her way this time.

She tried to get up but someone sank their heel into her back and pinned her down to ground.

"Naïve as usual, guess dummies never change," said Ming Ming, followed by laughter.

Mariam painfully raised her head and saw Ming Ming, Queen, Hiyori, and Hikaru stepping on her back.

"You ran away from home and joined forces with Max. You made yourself a city girl and pretended to be one of us. For all that, you will pay," said Ming Ming as Queen cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"And for being just what she is!" Hiyori said, and the four burst into wild laughter again.

"Why so quiet? You're not afraid are you?" Queen sneered.

Mariam decided that the only way to get herself out of this mess was to remain silent, regardless of how much she was provoked. She was surrounded, outnumbered, and they had the upper hand.

"She's so scared! I'll bet she's already wet her pants!" Hiyori screeched loudly.

Again they laughed.

"Alright, time to get down to business," said Ming Ming. She stood in front of Mariam and grabbed a handful of her hair: "So...let me just say that once we're done with you, Maxie-poo won't even dream of recognising you."

"Any last words?" Queen prompted. When Mariam said nothing, Queen sank her heel into her head, causing Mariam to squeal in pain.

"Would you speak up? You're starting to get on my nerves!" Queen shouted angrily.

"Yeah man! Are you gonna say something or are we just gonna have to beat the crap out of you?" said Hikaru, pressing hard on her back.

"Whatever I say...it won't make a difference," said Mariam.

"Finally! Well, okay then! Asta la vista!" Queen said, and with that, she aimed a fist straight into her head.

Then they started beating her up with such brute force that it looked as though they were intent on breaking every bone in her body. Mariam didn't even try to get away, she knew it was pointless, she knew there was no hope for her.

Leo...Gracia...Max...I'm sorry, She thought.

Her nose was bleeding profusely, her head had received several kicks and her lip was split. She already had two black eyes and one cheek was sore with punches. Her stomach must have become flattened with punches and one arm felt broken. Her legs were severely bruised and her nightdress was definitely torn to ribbons.

She lay there, in a pool of her own blood...

Until a couple of headlights illuminated them.

All four girls stopped and turned their wide eyes upon the car before them, and all four felt their blood freeze in the veins when they saw who stepped out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the man raged, his face equal to a demon's with the fit of rage he was in.

A second later, a woman also emerged from the car, her hair slightly dishevelled and her face equally angry.

"Ming Ming..." her voice was a mixture of anger, pain, sorrow and perhaps even fear.

They were Leo and Gracia.

"Get away from her! NOW!" Leo thundered, shoving them away and sinking to his knees next to the battered Mariam.

"Mariam...Mariam...!" Gracia fell down next to him, tears streaming down her face as she gently rolled over the beaten girl. She was a mess, entirely butchered and blood poured from every wound on her bruised body.

"We have to get her to hospital, now, and fast!" Leo immediately slipped his arms beneath her and lifted her up, carrying her over to his car.

Before Gracia followed, she walked over to Ming Ming and backhanded her violently across the face.

"You are no daughter of mine. You're a monster, a demon from hell. Don't bother coming home. And you three," she added, facing Queen, Hikaru and Hiyori: "You will not be welcome in our house anymore, and I'll see that you'll all be punished severely by your parents. I promise."

And with that said, she spun around on her heel and hurried towards the car, slid in the backseat next to Mariam and shot one last hurt glare towards the four girls as the car made its way to the hospital.


	19. I'll Be There Soon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

An hour after Mariam had been admitted into the emergency unit, Leo quickly phoned at Dajh's house to explain what had happened. So far, neither one of Max's family had realised that Mariam had gone missing since they had all been asleep. Now however, Max was ballistic, and demanded to be taken by her side immediately.

"You can't visit her yet Max, the doctors say she's been terribly injured and they have to treat her first. I know how bad you must be feeling but I'm afraid you'll have to wait," Judy said comfortingly, running her fingers through her son's thick blonde hair.

"But is she gonna be alright? She's not critical is she?" Max asked worriedly, evidently in a fit of panic.

"No no, of course not honey...we'll go and visit her as soon as she's better, I promise," said Judy.

"Fine," Max sighed heavily, then slumped down on the kitchen chair that Judy pulled out for him. He was still in his pyjamas, and his hair was a mess of curls, but he couldn't have cared less. All that was on his mind at that precise moment was Mariam. He was desperate to know what condition she was in. What if she was dying and they were concealing it out of pity for him? What if they were hiding something, something they weren't telling him? But no...they wouldn't do that. Besides, Ming Ming and her friends may be savage, heartless and downright cruel, but no way would they actually try to murder someone.

"Mum...about Ming Ming...did she just beat her up or try to kill her?" he knew it might have sounded silly, but he wanted to ask nevertheless.

"Oh no sweetie, I'm sure that wasn't the case. Their reasons weren't attempted murder, they just wanted to hurt her pretty bad. Sickos if you ask me," said Judy.

"Just you wait, if I ever see Ming Ming or any one of her beastly friends ever again...man I'll, I'll...I'll make them wish they had never been born!"

Judy had never seen her son so angry. He was furious, and it showed in his eyes. There was a burning fire in them, they were no longer the cute, puppy eyes she knew him to have...they were eyes that thirsted for revenge.

"I know how you must feel Max, but listen to me: steer clear of them, you have no need to speak with them. Revenge is a natural phenomenon that people in your situation come across, but true love insists that you toss all that aside and concentrate on the task at hand, and that is to be there for Mariam. Promise me that, will you Max?" said Judy, walking over to stand beside him.

"Yeah, okay mum," he answered rather glumly.

That afternoon, the phone rang, and Max was the first to answer it. When he heard Leo's voice, he almost began shouting.

"Leo! Please tell me, tell me she's alright!" he panicked.

"Don't worry Max, she's fine. Her injuries have all been treated and she's resting. We'll be able to go inside her room tonight at 4:00, okay?" said Leo.

"Oh thank goodness," Max sighed feeling the heavy load on his stomach being released: "So she's gonna be okay soon?"

"Yeah, I say in about two weeks she'll be up and about. She needs a lot of rest though, but she'll pull through. Your girl's strong y'know," said Leo.

Max actually managed a small chuckle: "Yeah...she's amazing, I believe in her 100%. So, tonight then," he said.

"Yep, tonight. See ya kid," and with that, Leo hung up.

"Hey mum! Dad! Guess what? Mariam's gonna be fine!" Max hollered, running towards the staircase and almost tripping over Ben.

"See? I told you so!" said Dajh.

"Yeah! Man I'm so happy now! At least I know she'll be okay soon! Leo said that she may even come home in two weeks! Isn't that great?" Max shouted happily, grabbing a startled Ben and swinging him around the room as he hissed and spat in shock.

We'll be there soon Mariam...very soon! He thought.


	20. Family

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

At 4:00, Leo and Gracia, Dajh and Judy and of course Max were all waiting impatiently next to Mariam's room. Max refused to engage in any form of entertainment until he went in to see her. Finally, the white door swung open and a tall, young nurse emerged.

"You may go in and see her," she said smilingly: "But please be quiet and gentle with her, she's still recuperating."

"Thank you," said Gracia, and together, the five of them went in.

Mariam was lying back in her bed, her midnight blue locks strewn around her, making her look almost angelic. Her wounds were stitched up and the minor ones bandaged. Her face was as beautiful as always, but a big purple bruise on her cheek slightly marred her looks.

"Hey Mariam! You okay? Man I was so worried about you!" Max rushed over to her and sat down on a stool beside her, quickly taking her hand in his.

"Maxie..." she said fondly, affection brightening her eyes.

"You're gonna be okay sweetie, alright? Everything's gonna be just fine pretty soon," said Gracia, gently stroking her aching head.

"Mum..." Mariam said slowly.

"Huh?" Gracia was startled. Had she just called her 'mum'?

"I don't want to call you by your name anymore...I want you to be my mum...and Leo my dad. I want you two to be my parents," said Mariam.

Leo and Gracia were both a bit shocked yet enormously pleased at the same time.

"I will never know my real parents...so I want you to be mine, even though we're not related in any way. Please accept...please..." Mariam pleaded softly.

"Of course we will! Of course we accept! We've always thought of you as our daughter! And we'll always love you," said Gracia, but suddenly, tears began to stream almost uncontrollably from her eyes: "I-I just w-wish...that my a-actual daughter would...would be like you."

"I'm so sorry..." Mariam said sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Ming Ming turned out to be an evil person, and she will never be arranged...At least I...I have you now," Gracia managed a watery smile and stroked Mariam's hand. Leo was silently crying at the back, also hurt at the memory of his own daughter beating up an innocent girl who had never done her anything but good.

"You'll come back to us, and Ming Ming...well we'll see about her. She's dangerous, and her crime won't go unpunished," said Gracia, before bursting into tears.

Judy patted her on the back and tried her best to comfort her. She knew how terrible it must feel to see your own daughter stooping to such shameful levels. The least she could do was to be there for this kind woman.

"See Mariam? Now you'll have a family too!" Max whispered, caressing her cheek fondly.

"Yeah...yeah I will," Mariam whispered back, smiling up at her darling.

Now that she thought about it, something good really did come out of everything!


	21. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

A week and a half later, Mariam was allowed back home, good as new. She began to spend more time with Max and often went out on dates with him. She was now freed of her role as a servant and became an official member of the family. Leo and Gracia gave her full protection and made sure that she lived a life of freedom, joy and happiness.

Ming Ming on the other hand was punished by being forced to carry out community work for an entire year, such as cleaning up public areas. Her friends were of course punished in the same way, and all four were grounded for six months, so they definitely got what they rightly deserved!

After being punished so severely, Ming Ming and her friends decided to forget about Mariam, choosing to ignore her and pretend she wasn't there. They decided that she wasn't worth their precious time and that they should become more involved among themselves as bestfriends.

Mariam finally began tasting freedom, and as all her wishes began coming true, she started to realise just how lucky she was!

Well, that's the end of that! Hope you all liked it! My next story will be on 'Naruto' not Beyblade, and it'll be centred on Suigetsu and an OC.

Well, that's all guys n girls, good day!


End file.
